


the avengers assemble groupchat is still in chaos

by devotedcheesecake



Series: the avengers assemble groupchat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine Nine References, Social Media, avengers groupchat, clint and rhodey are competitive uncles, mj is still terrifying, peter parker is an idiot and i love him sm, tony stark is a Concerned Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedcheesecake/pseuds/devotedcheesecake
Summary: The avengers assemble groupchat have to deal with peter being stabbed and falling off a bridge. Tony is worried, everyone else is pretty used to it.





	the avengers assemble groupchat is still in chaos

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! sorry i ghosted you guys but i'm going to try to be more active from now on. you can always reach me at devotedcheesecake on tumblr but fair warning my blog is a mess,, anyways enjoy the fic!!

**_Avengers Assemble_ ** **_Groupchat_ **

**_2:17_ **

**_Peter-Man:_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 ** _Iron Dad:_** Pete?

 ** _Peter-Man:_** that was karen

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  she was voice recording

 ** _Peter-Man:_** sorry

 ** _Fellow Arachnid:_** why was she recording you screaming??

 ** _Iron Dad:_**  ^^!

 ** _Uncle_** ** _Rhodey_** ** _:_** did you get stabbed again

 ** _Peter-Man:_** How dare you!!

 ** _Peter-Man:_**...I fell off a bridge

 ** _Iron Dad:_** you WHAT

 ** _Peter-Man:_** don’t worry I’m fine

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  unrelated but is the medic wing free

 ** _Iron Dad:_** you’d better not be dying or I’ll kill you

 ** _Capsicle_** ** _:_** he should not be fighting he is TWELVE

 ** _Peter-Man:_** rude 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** karen just sent me the medical report kid wtf

 ** _Capsicle_** ** _:_** don’t curse in front of the child

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  the doctor said all my bleeding was internal!! That’s where the blood is  _supposed_ to be!

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** haha sick brooklyn nine nine reference

 ** _Peter-Man:_** thanks clint

 ** _Uncle_** ** _Rhodey_** ** _:_** DON’T TAKE POP CULTURE REFERENCES AWAY FROM ME ITS HOW I BOND WITH THE KID

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_**  battle of the uncles

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  hey I can see you tony nat and rhodey im under the bridge

 ** _Iron Dad:_** ive got the kid

 ** _Iron Dad:_** turns out he DID get stabbed again

 ** _Iron Dad:_** which is why he fell off the bridge

 ** _God of Thunder:_** My brother, Loki, used to stab me and push me off of bridges

 ** _God of Thunder:_** I sympathize, Friend Peter.

 ** _God of Thunder:_** Also, Banner says you should bring Peter to him

 ** _God of Thunder:_** I once saw Banner fall onto a bridge

**_3:27_ **

**_Iron Dad:_** Peter is safe and asleep

 ** _Birdman:_** wtf happened while I was at lunch

 ** _Fellow Arachnid:_** shut up sam

 ** _Birdman:_** that’s fair

**_4:53_ **

**_Peter-Man:_** its MJ

 ** _Peter-Man:_** tony said I'm not supposed to encourage you to murder anyone

 ** _Peter-Man:_** so what I WILL say is

 ** _Peter-Man:_** peter got stabbed by a tall man of medium build with a scorpion tattoo on his left hand  somewhere in queens

 ** _Peter-Man:_** sources (karen) say he’s an illegal weapons dealer with a warehouse on 116th street

 ** _Peter-Man:_** so do with that what you will and maybe I’ll let you live after what happened last time I texted in this chat

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** if I shoot him in the leg will you leave me alone??

 ** _Peter-Man:_** if you shoot him in the leg I'll forget you had anything to do with the incident

 ** _Iron Dad:_** clint no

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** clint yes

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** clint has a family and would like it to stay that way

**_5:31_ **

**_Iron Dad:_** CLINT YOU ACTUALLY SHOT HIM

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** HE SHOT PETER

 ** _Iron Dad:_** PETER WOULDN’T HAVE WANTED YOU TO SHOOT HIM

 ** _Peter-Man:_** peter still appreciates the gesture

 ** _Peter-Man:_** its me btw

 ** _Peter-Man:_** peter

 ** _Peter-Man:_** May says thank you for shooting him

 ** _Peter-Man:_** and arresting him

 ** _Peter-Man:_** alsomy stab wounds gone!!!!

 ** _Peter-Man:_** thanks magical science spider

 ** _Iron Dad:_** go back to sleep kiddo

 ** _Peter-Man:_** ok dad

 ** _Iron Dad:_**  do you see me as a father figure??

 ** _Peter-Man:_** NO

 ** _Peter-Man_** ** _:_** IF ANYTHING I SEE YOU AS A BOTHER FIGURE

 ** _Peter-Man_** ** _:_** BECAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS BOTHERING ME

 ** _Not Green Arrow:_** haha sick brooklyn nine nine reference again

 ** _Uncle_** ** _Rhodey_** ** _:_** CLINT DO NOT TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you liked part two of avengers assemble,, i just saw into the spiderverse for the second time and wow i love those spiderdorks lmk if you'd like to see them in the series™ or any other characters you'd want an appearance from okay ly bye


End file.
